


[Podfic] The Complete Works of Shakespeare, Remix

by Elle_dubs (avril_o)



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Mistaken Identity, Misunderstandings, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Relationship Confusion, im tumblr trash has someone written this yet?, misunderstandings like woah, one man on a quest to by his wife a birthday present, the implied presence of Shakespeare, trout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avril_o/pseuds/Elle_dubs
Summary: This is a podfic of The Complete Works of Shakespeare, Remix by johnmcphee.Author's Summary:Richard O'Connell is on a quest to buy his wife a birthday present and no threatening shopkeeper, or strange man with mysteriously changing hair colour is going to get in his way.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (background), Aziraphale/The Doctor (kind of but not really)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5
Collections: Team Chaotic Water Voiceteam Mystery Box Collection





	[Podfic] The Complete Works of Shakespeare, Remix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jet_pods (Jetainia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Complete Works of Shakespeare, remix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313751) by [johnmcphee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnmcphee/pseuds/johnmcphee). 



**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://archive.org/download/the-complete-works-of-shakespeare-remix/the%20complete%20works%20of%20shakespeare%2C%20remix.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [The Complete Works of Shakespeare, Remix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313751)

 **Author:** [johnmcphee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnmcphee/pseuds/johnmcphee)

 **Reader:** [Elle_dubs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avril_o/pseuds/Elle_dubs)

 **Length:** 13:10

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/the-complete-works-of-shakespeare-remix/the%20complete%20works%20of%20shakespeare%2C%20remix.mp3)  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> I recorded this for Jetainia for the In Their Shoes challenge on Voiceteam Mystery Box. Jet indicated that they were a fan of mistaken identity, and Good Omens, and Doctor Who, and footnotes, and also Chaos. (The Chaos goes without saying, Go Team Chaotic Water!)
> 
> Intro/outro music is "Lost Shoe" by Blue Dot Sessions.  
> Thanks to johnmcphee for permission to record this super fun work. Enjoy!


End file.
